


An Array of Kisses

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Different kisses between different couples.





	

**An Array of Kisses** by **R** **omaMarufixx**

 

 

-

 

It was very common for the two to wake up at different times, one was early to bed and early to rise and the other wouldn’t sleep until late in the morning and wake up the same way unless awoken by his alarm for morning training or by a member of his family. But whenever they would first see each other in the morning, whether it was in the dojo, in the kitchen, or by some miracle they woke up at the same time, they would always share a quick kiss, although if that kiss was in the bedroom, it would never be quick.  

 

-

 

Although there was no morning practice, Leo was still concerned when Donatello didn’t surface from his room anytime in the morning. Making his way to the kitchen, he prepared a small lunch and a cup of coffee for his brother before taking it up on a tray for him. He knocked on the door, and after receiving no answer, opened the door to see his brother still asleep. Placing the tray on the bedside table, Leo gently tried to wake his brother up, pressing the back of his hand against his head as he did so and noticing that he was very warm.

“Leo? What’s wrong?”

“It’s almost midday, I was worried you might have been pushing yourself too hard these past few nights and it seems like it’s caught up with you.” Donnie groaned as he went to sit up, before relaxing back into his bed.

“I’m sick aren’t I.” Donnie stated more than questioned and Leo nodded with a smile.

“Yes, but don’t worry, I’ll look after you, you look after us enough.” Leo said, placing a chaste kiss to his brother’s forehead.

 

-

 

Mikey had always wondered why Raph liked alcohol so much, so one day he decided that he would try one of his brother’s beers, which turned into trying a whole six pack and left a very intoxicated turtle lying on the couch, barely watching what was on television and barely registered someone walking over to him.

“Mikey, what the fuck, ya’ drank all my beer!” Raph bellowed, the noise barely cut through Mikey’s drunk haze but he saw his brother, standing in front of him slightly blurred.

“Raphie!” Mikey said in a too high pitched voice for Raph’s liking, before lunging towards his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a wet, sloppy kiss against his brother’s cheek before collapsing against him and chuckling into his brother’s chest.

“C’mon ya’ lightweight, let’s get ya’ ta’ bed.” Raph laughed, he’d have time to get his own back on Mikey later, right now he just wanted to make sure that his mate was safe and was able to sleep off the alcohol.

 

-

 

They’d seem to have quick a few awkward brushes lately, touches on intimate areas that left both blushing and apologising as they’d been only accidental with no meaning behind them, but they just seemed to keep happening. The worst was when Donnie was sat at the kitchen table with his laptop, reading a news article that had been sent to him by April when someone leaned over his shoulder to look at what he was looking at. He’d turned to see who it was and brushed against the other's lips, making both of them jump backwards.

“Sorry.” They both said, as one left the kitchen and the other remained at the table, barely able to focus back on the story that was on his laptop. Donnie sighed, knowing that wasn’t going to be their last awkward encounter.

 

-

 

Getting into a fight with Raphael during the middle of mating season, was not the best thing for Leonardo to have done, but he wasn’t in his right mind, his hormones were raging and he was very on edge. Their fight had started out with just a few words, and then had turned into them using their fists on each other, violent and mean words still being throwing at each other.

Both Mikey and Donnie had tried and failed to end the fight, so decided to wait and see how long it would take the two to end their fight on their own, and Donnie had the infirmary ready as he knew they were going to come out of their fight with some injuries.

At some point Leonardo had gotten the upper hand and pushed Raphael against the wall, the feeling of his brother’s body underneath his, his heightened sense of smell and his raging hormones because of the season caused Leo’s body to react and a small churr left his mouth before he planted it on top of his brothers, who was more than happy to open his mouth for his brother.

The kiss was as rough and violent as their fighting, lots of biting and drawing blood as they clung to one another until they moved down to the floor of the dojo.

Several hours later the two turtles stood in the lab as Donnie patched them up, whilst lecturing them about breaking the skin when they were biting each other, but the two weren’t listening, their minds were on the other, wanting to nothing more to leave the lab and go another round.

 

-

 

Donnie sighed in frustration as he began picking up the broken glass from the floor, being very careful not to cut himself. Mikey had once again caused havoc in his safe haven, knocking down several beakers when he threw his arms out when telling his mate a story. Donnie had immediately erupted in anger as it was very hard to find such good beakers that he was able to use and banned Mikey from the lab for the foreseeable future.

This had caused a damper on their relationship as Donnie avoided Mikey as he started his search for some new beakers and Mikey even tried to go out and help him, but Donnie declined and asked for the help of his other brothers instead.

Mikey would wait by the door until his mate returned home safe and went out of his way to do things for his brother, but still Donnie ignored him, so he decided to break Donnie’s ban and went in there one afternoon, when he knew Donnie wouldn’t be do anything that he could mess up.

“Unless you’ve bought a replacement for the beakers you broke, leave.”

“Donnie I’ve said I’m sorry, it’s been a week! Please say you forgive me.” Mikey said, walking up behind his brother, who was sat at his computer. “I’m sorry.” Mikey said again, pressing a kiss on the back of his mate’s neck, making Donnie fidget slightly. “I’m sorry.” Mikey repeated and kissed his brother on the neck again, getting another response. He did this three more times before Donnie turned around to face his mate.

“I forgive you, okay? Just stop doing that.” Donnie said, his face darker than usual. Mikey leaned in again and gave Donnie a short kiss on the mouth.

“I really am sorry Donnie.”

“I know Mikey, I forgive you.” Donnie sighed and returned his brother’s kiss.

 

-

 

Leo had entered his home for the first time since he had left for his training mission two years ago. Looking around the room he saw his two youngest brothers sleeping on the couch. The sight of his mate for the first time in two years started his heart racing, partially from excitement and partially from worry about how he would react to seeing him.

He decided against waking his brother, and walked into his father’s room to announce that he was back home and to his surprise, his father had not been angry or disappointed with him. He’d also seen Raphael, who welcomed him back, but didn’t seem too thrilled to have his big brother back home.

Raph had woken Donnie up to let him know that Leo was home and they shared a hug, which made Leo happy knowing at least one of his brothers was happy to see him. Mikey stood up from the couch and the two shared a short look before Leo looked back at Donnie only to find that he was gone and so was Raph, leaving Leo alone with his mate.

“I missed you.” Mikey said, his voice almost giving out and he walked over to his brother and kissed him. Leo wrapped his arms around his mate and returned the kiss, holding back a sob, happy that he hadn’t ruined their relationship.

 

-

 

It was often that Donnie actively searched for one of his brothers to have sex with, but this evening he was feeling very, very horny. He left his lab and began searching for his brothers, but he couldn’t find Raphael or Michelangelo, which was when he remembered that they were out on a training run with Master Splinter as a punishment for skipping chores and Raphael’s foul language.

He immediately went to the dojo, where he knew that Leo was going to be, either sparring or meditating. He took a deep breath and made his way into the dojo, where Leo was sat, peacefully meditating and Donnie only felt a small amount of guilt about having to interrupt his brother to get his way.

He walked closer to his brother before dropping to his knees, so that they were close to the same height. By now, Donnie knew that Leo could sense him and he was slowly coming out of his meditative state to see what it was his brother wanted. While he waited for his brother to come around, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and began kissing him, leaving a trail of kisses across his cheek before reaching his mouth and then making his way down his brother’s neck.

When Leo’s eyes flickered open, Donnie’s mouth moved upwards and covered Leo’s before he could speak. He then moved so that he was sitting in his brother’s lab, his obvious bulge brushing against his brother’s front.

“...Did you want something Donnie?” Leo smiled once Donnie allowed him to speak.

“You.” Donnie said, leaning in for another kiss, attempting to push his brother backwards, but Leo wasn’t going to move, so he whined in protest. Even with those seductive kisses and those dark eyes staring into his sole, Leo knew that this was not the place for anything sexual to be happening.

“If you make it to the bedroom before me, you can have me however you wish.” Leo whispered and the two rushed to their feet and to their shared bedroom.

 

-

 

Leo stood in the middle of his and Mikey’s room, just by the end of their bed, packing the few things that he would be taking with him to South America.

He could sense someone behind him, and as the aura was deeply sadden, he knew that it must be his mate. Turning around, he saw the orange banded turtle standing partially in and partially out of the room, his eyes focused on the floor.

“Mikey.” Leo said, getting his brother’s attention. “Mikey, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Mikey said quietly.

“It’s only for a year, I promise.”

“I’ll miss you Leo.” Mikey said, and walked closer to his mate so that they could share what would most likely be their last kiss before Leo left. It was their last kiss, their goodbye kiss and it was also a promise, that Leo would be back in a year and Mikey held onto that, even long after Leo broke it.

 

-

 

Raph had seen the sword that was directed towards his brother’s head before the brainiac had even sensed it. Raph didn’t even think twice and threw his sai, hitting the foot ninja, killing him almost instantly and saving his brother, who only just turned around as the man’s body hit the ground. He looked up at his red banded brother and knew that he was going to be in a world of trouble when they were home safe.

The fight had split the brothers up, and as luck would have it Donnie was with Raph, who hadn’t spoken to him nor looked at him for the rest of the fight, the getaway and the current walk back to their home.

“Raph, I-” Donnie began to speak,, upset at the silence and wanted the argument over and done with, when Raph pushed him up against the sewer wall, and pressed a fierce kiss against his brothers mouth and Donnie held onto his brothers biceps, not wanting to let him go.

“That was too fuckin’ close Don.” Raph said, after breaking the kiss but remained close to his brother’s face.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Donnie said, swallowing and trying to catch his breath before Raph kissed him again. He knew, from previous experiences and from what his brothers had told him, that whenever one of them had become close to being seriously harmed, Raph became very attached, wanting to know that they were safe and alive and Donnie was going to give his brother just that.

 

-

 

When Mikey wanted attention, he would go to extreme lengths to get it, although most of the time all he needed to do was slightly irritate his brothers and they would stop what they were doing to find out what Mikey needed or wanted so that he would leave them alone.

It was one late evening, when it was just the four brothers at home and Mikey wanted all of them to spend some intimate time together, but his brothers had all gone their own way to do their own thing for the evening, which ruined Mikey’s plan for the evening, so he decided to get their attention and if all went well what he wanted to happen would.

Leo sat in the dojo, his body bathed in the light from his candles as he meditated. Gliding into the room, Mikey stopped in front of his brother and bent over, close enough so that their faces were almost touching and put a small kiss on Leo’s beak and left before his brother could open his eyes to ask Mikey what he was doing.

Next Mikey went to the lab, he knew that Donnie would be, too engrossed in his newest project that he wouldn’t notice him until he made a loud noise or touched his brother. When he was close enough, he tapped his brother on the shoulder, making him jump and turn around. During this confusion, Mikey placed a kiss on his brother’s beck before skipping out of the lab before Donnie could speak.

Mikey hurried to the elevator to take him to the garage, knowing that Donnie and Leo may be right behind him, and went to find his hot headed brother. He found him underneath the battle shell, a position he usually found the brainiac in, although Raph had been helping Donnie out more and more since various things around the lair decided to give out.

He tapped his brother on the knee and as soon as Raph’s face appeared he kissed him on the beak and made his way back to the elevator, hearing his name briefly before the doors closed.

Rushing up to his bedroom, he waited only a few minutes before all three of his brothers came into his room. As soon as they saw their brother on the bed, they knew they’d been tricked, but they didn’t mind, some times it was worth being tricked if this was what it was for.

 

-

 

Donnie groaned as he straightened up in his chair. From sitting in such a bad position for hours on end his neck seriously ached and he knew it would for days. One of the many benefits of having an intimate partner, was that he was always able to get a neck massage if he wanted one...of course it was the early hours of the morning and his mate might have gone to bed.

Walking into their bedroom, he saw his mate in the bed, but he immediately sat up as light settled on him.

“Don?” Leo questioned. “Are you finished for the night?”

“Yeah.” Donnie said, rubbing his neck as he began removing some of his gear.

“Is something wrong with your neck?” Leo asked and Donnie smiled at his brother, removing the rest of his gear. “Come here.” Leo sat, patting the bed near him and Donnie eagerly took his place there and moaned as Leo’s hands got to work. “You know I would happily do this for you whenever you want, you don’t have to spend the day getting your neck like this.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.” Donnie said, before letting out another low moan.

“Of course.” Leo said, ending the massage with a kiss on the back of his neck before they settled into bed and ended their day.

 

-

 

The two turtles sat in their father’s room, digesting what they had just been told by their father before he had left the two alone.

“He’s right...this isn’t fair on our family.” Leo said after a small silence. “...I’m taking advantage of you.”

“I came after you!” Mikey protested.

“That doesn’t mean that I didn’t-”

“You’re just letting him get into your head!”

“That’s our father.”

“Yes, and he’s our sensei but that doesn’t mean that he gets to dictate every part of our lives!” Mikey said, his eyes starting to tear up in frustration and hurt that his partner wasn’t going to fight for their relationship.

“I can’t go against him.” Leo said, avoiding his little brother’s stare. “I’m sorry, our relationship ends here.” He said firmly.

“...Okay.” Mikey said and closed his eyes. He felt Leo move closer to him and a short kiss was placed on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he was alone in the room.

 

-

 

Donnie and Leatherhead were very similar people, both highly intelligent and shared a lot of the same interests so it wasn’t a surprise that they started to spend a lot of time together, either in Donnie’s lab or at Leatherhead’s home.

Donnie spent a great deal of his time with Leatherhead, and he spent less time with his mate. Donnie and Raph had only recently got into a relationship, so all this time apart was causing some strain between them, although it seemed as though Raph was the only one that noticed this.

Their relationship was a secret to their family as it was so new, so Raph had nobody to turn to when he felt like his mate was leaving him.

After a few weeks, he began trying to spend time with his brother and stopped offering to go with him to trips out to the junkyard, he stopped doing all the things that he would usually do with Donnie, hoping that it would get his attention and get him to notice that Raph wasn’t around as much.

After a week, Raph thought that Donnie would never realise and was thinking about putting an end to their relationship, but then Donnie came up to him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

“You haven’t been around much lately.” Donnie said and Raph let out a small chuckle.

“I ain’t been around much lately?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve hardly spent any time with me these past few weeks since we’ve met Leatherhead.” Raph said and Donnie frowned.

“That’s not true.” Donnie said and Raph rolled his eyes before going to walk away, but Donnie grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from him. “Is it?” Donnie asked in a quiet voice, sometimes time could get away from him and he wasn’t really so sure how long it had been since he and Raph had spent some quality time together.

“Yeah.”

"Raphie I’m sorry.” Donnie said and Raph pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s okay Donnie boy, just promise me we’ll do something together soon?”

“Of course.” Donnie promised as they pull apart from their hug. Out of the corner of his eye Raph could see their new friend walk towards them so he cupped his mate’s face and pressed a fierce kiss against his lips, biting a little as he knew his mate loved that. He pulled away and winked at his mate before walking off, glancing at Leatherhead who was looking away in embarrassment, making Raph grin like an idiot.

 


End file.
